


Fix You

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Real Names, Teenagers (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: AU. Despite the fact that he knows who it is knocking on his door all quiet at two in the morning, it still makes him jump.   Originally Posted 2/8/2011.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: One of my many prompt fills. Originally posted 2/8/2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Warnings: Abuse.
> 
> Prompt: A-RyxMiz. Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

All of Mike's friends have always thought it's the coolest thing in the world that he has a basement bedroom with its own entrance. It's certainly made things handy for late night comings and goings throughout his childhood (not that there have been THAT many of those. He would like to keep his room, thank you very much.). The last few years, it's mostly been used as his main entrance, since he is nearly 18 and his parents trust him not to fuck up too terribly bad. He doesn't have near as much company, though, because for some reason he'd rapidly dropped in popularity once he hit high school.

Still, despite the fact that he knows who it is knocking on his door all quiet at two in the morning, it still makes him jump. It's not even as if he'd been sleeping. He hates to think that he'd been expecting it, up waiting for it even, but he figures he probably was. He hauls himself up out of the bed and over to the door, taking a deep, steadying breath before he opens it. Kevin looks positively broken as he stands in the doorway, one of his eyes already starting to swell and darken, and Mike doesn't even say anything, just moves to the side and gestures for his friend to enter. Mike shuts the door, leaning his forehead against it and calming himself as he listens to Kevin make his way over to the bed, sitting down heavily on it. But, he can't break down, not now, so he locks it, pushing off and turning to face Kevin with a soft expression.

Kevin's not even looking at him, just staring at his shaking hands folded in his lap. Mike lets out a light sigh. He crosses the room to crouch in front of Kevin, taking the younger's face in his hands softly.

"Let me see." he whispers, and Kevin takes a moment, meeting Mike's eyes shyly.

Mike always waits for Kevin's permission, no matter what. It's always been their thing, despite that they trust each other more than anyone else in the entire planet. Hell, they may be the  _only_  one each other trusts in the entire planet. So, they always wait for permission before they do anything that would make the other even slightly uncomfortable. Finally, Kevin gives the older an affirmative nod, and Mike turns him to face the light.

It's not the worst they've dealt with, far from it. (Mike remembers the time someone had asked Kevin's dad if Kevin might be gay. It makes him nauseous to think about, because that time, they'd actually had to take him to the hospital. Mike had been so fucking mad, so fucking  _scared_...but he can't think about that now.) But it's still pretty bad, which makes Mike nervous, because it really hasn't been that long since last time. Mike touches his fingers delicately to Kevin's face, trying to gauge the extent of the damage. He can't tell if the break in Kevin's cheek is from this time or last time, but the swollen eye and the cracked nose are definitely from this time. The older thanks every force that he can think of that he's such a good actor, because it takes everything in him to keep the horrified expression off his face. He sits back and looks Kevin in the eyes once again.

"Do I, uh. Do I need you to take off your shirt?" Mike asks as cautiously as he can.

Kevin darts his eyes away, and Mike curses despite himself. Kevin cringes, almost shying away from Mike, and it makes the older ache. He's standing instantly, his arms coming to wrap around his lover's shoulder loosely. He pulls Kevin's face to rest against his stomach, rubbing his back softly. He's never wanted to hit a grown man more in his life than he does in these moments, when the events of the night finally hit Kevin and he breaks down. Mike just holds him close, lets the younger ride it out. Kevin clings to him, yanks him closer. Mike rubs the younger's back as carefully as possible as he mumbles broken phrases through his tears.

"I don't, I don't even know what I did! He just c-came in my room and grabbed me! I just...I don't...I didn't  _do anything_ , Mike!"

And Mike is right there, leaning down to press kisses into Kevin's hair, holding him so close.

"I know you didn't. Trust me, I know, baby. But you're here. You're at my house. You're safe now." Mike reassures him, pulling back to tilt Kevin up to look him in the eyes. "But he hurt you, and I need to look at it. I need to make sure you're okay. Is that alright?"

There's a few long moments where Kevin just sniffles, tries to stop his tears for a moment. Then, he scoots away from Mike a little bit and nods, but holds a hand up to stop him from approaching. Slowly, delicately, Kevin peels his shirt up and over his head, letting it flutter to the floor. Mike feels himself stop breathing, as if the very breath has been kicked out of him. Mike thinks he might have lied earlier. This isn't that far from the worst they've dealt with. In fact, it's looking pretty close to the worst. Kevin's sides are littered with bruises and claw marks. For the first time, Mike notices the fingerprints on his friend's upper arms, the hand shaped bruises around his wrists. As Kevin turns to let the older see his back, Mike feels a wave a nausea rush over him. He barely manages to steel himself. Still, he can't keep the concern out of his voice once he sees the bleeding welts spread across the younger's back, leading down past his waistline.

" _Kevin_...Oh my  _God_." Mike whispers, nearly falling onto the bed and pulling the other to him.

Mike looks over the cuts carefully, ghosts his fingers over one of the welts. Kevin whimpers and jumps, arching away from the touch. Mike feels tears start to fill his own eyes. He pulls the younger closer very, very delicately by the tops of his shoulders, trying to avoid the injuries as much as possible. Kevin's shaking in his arms, an absolute mess, and Mike runs his fingers through the boy's hair, kissing his temple firmly before turning his face ever so slightly to look him in the eyes.

"You're not." Mike tries, but his voice cracks, and he stops, clearing his throat and trying to avoid wiping at his eyes. When he speaks again, he makes sure it's with conviction. "You're not going back there."

Kevin looks as if he's going to object, so Mike speaks again. He won't give in this time. He  _can't_.

"No, Kevin, please just...please, listen to me. You don't need to go back home. You need to go to the fucking hospital. This is  _bad_." he says cautiously, trying not to startle Kevin too much. For this to work, he's going to need the younger's complete cooperation.

Still, at the mention of the hospital, Kevin's eyes widen and he tries to struggle out of Mike's grip. Mike hates having to hold his lover tighter, fearing hurting him, but he has no other choice. He mutters soft, soothing things right against Kevin's ear until finally, the younger settles in his arms, still shaking.

"I, I can't go to the hospital, not  _again_. Not after last time..." Kevin practically whimpers, and Mike can  _feel_  his heart breaking. Kevin's been upset before, sure, but this...this is terrible. Mike's pretty sure he's never seen the boy this broken down before. He can't fathom what Kevin's dad said or  _did_  to put the younger in this position. He's not sure he wants to know, but he's sure he needs to. Not now, however. Now, he has to fix Kevin.

"Then we won't go until tomorrow. I'll take care of everything temporarily tonight. But you  _have_  to go, soon." Mike says, meeting Kevin's eyes at last. "Look, we have to make sure you're not seriously hurt. I'm only saying this because I...because I  _love_  you, Kevin."

And Kevin cries harder, but holds onto Mike, never breaking their eye contact despite the pain it's so clearly causing him. The younger just nods, and Mike can't even help it now, wants to fix this boy  _so badly_. He takes Kevin's face in his hands as gently as he possibly can and leans forward, kissing him softly. He's taken quickly off-guard, however, when Kevin's arms wrap around him tight and pull him in close, his lover kissing him back with desperation. Mike lets him lead, and ultimately break, the kiss. Kevin looks Mike in the eye, and for a second, Mike feels like he can't breathe.

"Me? Really?" Kevin asks softly, nervously. "My  _dad_  doesn't even love me."

"But I do, Kev. I really do." Mike replies just as quietly. "Do you...do you want to stay with me for a little while?"

Mike's nervous even as he asks, scared to death that Kevin's going to turn him down, go back to his fucking  _father_ , who doesn't even  _deserve_  to have him around. He wants to help Kevin, save him. He's so tired of watching this person he loves so terribly much get hurt. Suddenly, though, Kevin nods.

"I...I'd like that. A lot." he whispers, tears in his voice.

Mike tries not to let his eyes light up too much, but it doesn't work and he grins a little bit, leaning in and kissing Kevin again. Kevin kisses Mike back like he needs the older to  _survive_. And Mike is starting to think he might. He certainly needs the younger, at this point. Needs him  _safe_ , and  _happy_ , and  _cared for_. He knows he can provide this for Kevin, is absolutely sure of it. He pulls back, kisses his tears away before stopping to stare into his lover's eyes again.

"So...we'll tell my mom in the morning? Go get you checked out?" Mike questions delicately, pulling the sheets back and sliding under them.

"Alright." Kevin agrees reluctantly, pulling off everything but his boxers and slowy, carefully, climbing in next to Mike. He snuggles close, kissing down Mike's neck and across his shoulders. "Thank you."

Mike drags the younger up to face him once more, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I meant what I said, Kevin. I love you, and I want to take care of you." Mike reassures his lover, nuzzling him softly as they settle. "No one's going to hurt you ever again."

And for the first time, as they fall asleep, they really kind of believe it.


End file.
